


Something's off

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After first trial, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Swimming, all drv2 characters, beach, depressed nagito, nagito self harms, worried classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: The day after the first trial, they all go to the beach for a swim, when they notice something's wrong. Nagito won't get in the water- even stranger, he won't get changed into his bathing suit.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Something's off

**Author's Note:**

> This story is surrounded heavily by self harm, if that triggers you click off

The scorching hot sun glistened down on the students, who were having fun together. Splashing and swimming in the cold water. Majority of people were in the shallow part, splashing each other. A couple students were swimming in the deeper parts, and two or three people working on building sandcastles. Everyone was enjoying themselves, trying to take their minds of the previous day of murder and lies. Well, everyone besides from Nagito.

He was the only one not in his swimming costume, instead sat down on the hot sand. Like usual, he had his large green jacket covering his pale white arms, concealing them from any sunlight. No one really paid attention, just figuring Nagito didn't feel like swimming. No one really understood Nagito, and no one really wanted to. They saw him as a mental person, crazy and unstable. Scary even. After all, he did set up a whole murder plan the other day, so no one could trust him. Everyone tried to ignore his presence, feeling uncomfortable with him around. After all, all he spoke about was despair and hope. 

Hajime smiled softly as he splashed some more water at Chiaki and Soda, his eyes trailing over towards the neglected teen. His smile began to fade as he looked him up and down, wondering why he didn't want to get changed. In a way he felt bad for excluding him, however they all had good reasons. No one wanted to die. After the stunt yesterday, he would always be a suspect. Yet, looking at him now, Hajime noticed how numb and lost he looked. Grey eyes clouded over as they stared into the golden sand. His warm, cheesy eyes fallen from his face, hair falling in front of his eyes and tickling his nose. 

Chiaki tilted her head and tapped Hajimes shoulder, curious on what he was thinking about, "Hajime? Are you okay?" She asked, her gentle eyes locked onto his worried expression. The brunette blinked and snapped back into reality, glancing around as he nodded slowly. Chiaki frowned as Soda trenched his way over, also looking at little concerned. "I saw you looking at Nagito, is something wrong?" She asked, her damp hair falling with her head movement.

Soda rose an eyebrow and looked over to the albino male, his eyes widening, "How is he not overheating?!" He gasped, looking the teen up and down. Chiaki looked over and nodded, now they were all staring at him. Hajime nodded and bit his bottom lip, looking to Soda.

"That's what I was thinking. It's almost 40 degrees (Celsius), I don't understand how he's wearing that massive jacket." Hajime frowned, watching him carefully. He could've sworn he saw sweat dripping down his forehead, before that green sleeve wiped it away. Chiaki shrugged and frowned.

"I'm not sure. I did hear him mumbling to himself about his body. Maybe he's insecure?" She suggested, pulling her eyes away from the sweating male. Soda frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to move his eyes away.

"Should we try talking to him? Maybe we can make him feel better?" Soda asked, shrugging slightly at his own idea. Hajime nodded slightly, yet continued to stare at him. Was he really that insecure? What was there to be insecure about? Hajime didn't want to sound creepy, but he was really good looking. Yes he may be crazy and obsessed with the most random things, but that didn't affect his attractive appearance- and he was sure others would agree.

Mahiru skipped over, smiling as water dripped down her shining body, a soft smile on her face- red hair soaked with the water, "Hi! Why do you guys look so worried?" She asked, tilting her head as her smile faulters slightly. Before Hajime could dissmiss her, Chiaki had already started explaining their concerns. 

"Nagito is wearing that massive jacket in this weather. We think he's insecure or something." She frowned, Soda nodding along with her as the water continued dripping from his pink hair. Mahiru gasped slightly and covered her mouth, looking over to Nagito. Gundham frowned and walked over with Akane, wondering what everyone was so shocked about. Hajime groaned and shook his head slightly, looking over to the new comers. Everyone was coming over, and he didn't want that much attention on Ngaito incase something was... wrong..

As Chiaki was explaining, more and more people walked over, a group of 3 turned into a group of 10 quickly. Hajime, Chiaki, Soda, Mahiru, Gundham, Akane, Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko and Ibuki. Everyone else hadn't caught on. However they were going to if they noticed the group of them whispering and staring at Nagito. 

"So should we go over?" Sonia asked, her soft voice laced with concern as she looked around at everyone. Chiaki nodded and slowly walked towards the sandy shore, multiple people following her. Most people only followed because of the sake of it. He was sure Fuyuhiko only followed because Peko went. Hajime groaned in annoyance and chased after them, trying to tug a couple people back. Before he could even try to stop them, they were at Nagito, standing over him and glaring down at his fragile body. Everyone else around looked over, confused on what was happening, before deciding to join the crowd. Frowning, Hajime pushed through a couple people to stand in front, his shadow casting over the albinos body. 

Slowly looking up, Nagito cracked a small smile, "hey Hajime.." he looked around at everyone else, "Can I help you?" He asked, wondering why everyone was watching over him. Hajime opened his mouth to speak, before Neko began yelling.

"CUT THE CRAP! TAKE OFF THAT JACKET AND SHOW UP WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!" He yelled, clenching his fists into tight balls as a couple veins popped in his head. Nagitos eyes sharpened and glared back at him, which scared almost everyone. Not one person had seen Nagito act so serious... intimidating. Fuyuhiko shook his head and huffed, crossing his arms angrily against his bare chest.

"Come on! What are you scared of? What are you hiding!? Just take it off!" He yelled, looking away. Peko sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back slightly to try and calm him down. Hajime frowned and kneeled besides Nagito, gently rubbed his back. Raising an eyebrow the albino looked back at him, tilting his head slightly.

"Are you okay Nagito?" he asked, a slight frown twitching on his lips. Nagito smiled softly and closed his eyes, nodding quickly as his dry hair flopped with the movement. His arms where laid lifelessly by his side, hands resting on top of the boiling hot sand. Hajime nodded and frowned, "How come you're wearing your jacket still?" he asked, feeling everyones eyes on him. Nagito chuckled softly and opened his eyes, shrugging half heartedly. 

"Why not?" he smiled, " I wouldn't want to curse you all with despair by having to look at my disgusting body," he chuckled softly, bony fingers gripping at the jacket covering half of his pale body. Everyone paused, their mouths dry and brain fried, trying to think about what they should say. They couldn't tell if he was joking around or being serious. Chiaki frowned and crouched down in front of him, trying to meet his gaze.

"Nagito... No one finds your body disgusting.." She reassured, looking around at everyone as they all began to nod slowly. Nagito laughed softly and moved his arm up to scratch the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"No it's okay! You're all so powerful, I don't wanna cause anyone the despair of seeing me." he smiled. They all sighed in defeat, looking down at the floor, that's when Mahiru caught glimpse. Pink trickled over the sand on where his hand was. Gulping, she shakily pointed to it, getting everyone's attention. A couple people gasped, everyones attention now locked onto the blood. Hajime moved back slightly, staring at the trail of blood besides his knee.

"Nagito...." he gulped, snapping his eyes up to Nagito, who was beginning to look more worried. As if their brains were connected, they all thought the same thing. Nagito was cutting. Waving his arms around quickly, Nagito tried to dismiss everyone's silent assumptions, but he ended up giving everyone a clearer show of his sleeve- the same pink blood stained on the rim. They all looked at each other, before someone spoke.

"Grab him." Fuyuhiko said. Before Nagito could back away or try to run, Neko grabbed him with strong arms, holding him still. Nagito struggled, kicking and squirming around as he tried to get away. This was so unlike him, fighting against ultimate's he said he adored. Carefully, Mikan tried to tug up his sleeves, but she almost screamed when Nagito swatted at her. Mikan cried and moved back, shaking her head as she apologised over and over again. Groaning in annoying, Akane grabbed his sleeve and ripped it up. She didn't really believe Nagito would do something like that. However their questions were all answered as the twig, thin arm was on display. 

Old, dark red lines in all shades scattered around his milky white arm. The newest ones were pink, crusting over with blood. Jagged cuts ripped across the skin, staining every square inch with red and pink scars. Dried blood was flaked on the thin parts of skin that had no injuries. Almost every piece of skin had cuts in it, ranging from shallow to deep, thick to thin, long to short. Cut to the bone, completely ruined. In fact, there was more red and pink than white. Hajime could imagine it, Nagito sat in his room, slipping a blade in every bare spot it could, scarring the skin and ruining it. It made him feel sick to his stomach, some cuts looking only a couple hours old. Fresh and old lines covered his arm, and it made him feel so guilty. As they were talking and having fun with each other, Nagito was cutting up his arms and destroying his skin. He started to wonder if he had any cuts anywhere else, or how they hadn’t noticed sooner.

Mikan burst into tears as she pointed to his arms, trying to stutter out words, everything coming out at defeated sobs. Everyone felt frozen, scared to move or think. Neko’s grip on Nagito has loosened, however the albino was too in shock to move. Frozen just like everyone else. Sharing a glance between themselves, Chiaki finally spoke up.

”Nagito..” she started, only to be interrupted by Nagito- who has barely spoken a word since they walked over.

“Nono! It’s okay!” He smiled “don’t worry about a scum like me! I don’t deserve to be a worry in your brilliant minds.” He tried getting away, and he succeeded for a minute, slipping out of Neko’s loose grip. That was until he walked straight into Fuyuhiko’s arms, which locked around him immediately.

”Listen Bastard. You have to cut that shit out-“ he paused and realised what he said “fuck, no. Just- stop doing that shit idiot! It’s not funny!” He huffed, staring down at the arms obliterated with cuts. Nagito sighed and stared back at him, shaking his head microscopically.

”no one said it was.” Nagito replied, everyone falling silent again. Fuyuhiko paused, biting back many harsh words he wanted to spit at him. Right now he needed self control. Nagito struggled slightly in his arms, “you shouldn’t be touching a dirty guy like me.” He muttered, still trying to get out of his arms.

Chiaki frowned and walked over, rubbing his back gently, “Nagito no one thinks that. You’re not a dirty guy.” She said, before glaring at everyone else before they spoke up, warning them to choose their words carefully. Ibuki was comforting Mikan slightly, trying to calm her down. Hiyoko frowned and waddled over slightly, staring at Nagito through furrowed eyebrows.

”don’t do that dummy! It’s so stupid you could die you know?!” She huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away, a small pout on her face. Sonia sighed and gently pulled her away, figuring she wasn’t going to help the conversation much. Soda sighed and walked over, rubbing the back of his neck. Nagito looked at him, frowning.

”Hey dude... I think you’re pretty cool.” Soda said, his sharp teeth showing as he tilted his head to the side. Hajime frowned and just shoved everyone out the way, pushing the angry blonde away. Before Nagito could run, the brunette wrapped him in a tight hug, pulling him close.

”Nagito... I’m so sorry...” he whispered, his hands grasping his body as he pulled him impossibly closer. Everyone around them watched, a bit taken back by the sudden affection. Hajime frowned and stuffed his face into the white hair, his fingers tracing circles in his back, feeling all the lumps of his bones poking out. Nagito chuckled softly and weakly hugged him back, his thin arms snaking around his waist.

”Don’t be sorry Hajime. None of this is your fault.” He said in a soft, quite voice. Hajime frowned, shaking his head. He was close to Nagito, how did he not notice the signs? Now they knew everything seemed so clear, and everything made so much sense.

Hajime frowned and shook his head “No Nagito, I am. I truly am. I am so sorry.” He whispered, biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was on the verge of tears. The wet drops threatening to drip down from his eyes. No, he refused to cry. Nagito was the hurt one, not him.

”Don’t be sorry about a disgusting bum like me.” He sighed, smiling softly. Hajime shivered and shook his head, squeezing his thin body tighter.

”no! Stop calling yourself those things. None of it is true! You’re not a bum, or a scum or anything!” Hajime snapped, his fingers digging into his back slightlt. He hated hearing Nagito say those awful things about himself. Nagito sighed and shook his head, giving up, muttering something- probably about despair and hope.

Akane and Mahiru ran over, carrying a box each. As they got closed Hajime made out the white cross on top of the box, first aid. Slowly, Hajime sat Nagito down, “we’re gonna treat your arms.” Hajime said, moving back so others can get to him.

Nagito chuckled and shook his head “no it’s okay, you don’t have to help me-“ he started, before Neko stomped his foot.

“STOP REJECTING OUR CARE AND LET US HELP YOU!!!” He yelled, arms crossed angrily against his chest. Nagito winced and hugged slightly, staring down at his lap. Mikan gulped and slowly walked over, her legs trembling slightly as she rubbed her watery eyes. Everyone else took a small step back, giving the two room. Mikan opened the box slowly and grabbed anti bacterial wipes and bandages.

”t-this might hurt a little...” she sniffled, slowly beginning to wipe the cuts on his arm. Nagito hissed slightly under his breathe and watched the wipe glide over his sore arm, wiped away most of the dried and fresh blood. She tossed the wipe away and grabbed the bandages, beginning to wrap the soft Cotten around his arm gently.

Mahiru crouched besides him, “how are you feeling Nagito?” She asked. Hajime was surprised, everyone was being so kind towards him now. It was no secret that Nagito wasn’t everyone’s favourite person. He was crazy and obsessed, and just in general people found it hard to get along with him. For the rest of the time, Mikan continued bandaging up his other arm, and everyone else was silent. Reflecting on their actions towards him, thinking about what they should do. Do they go back to normal? Do they treat him differently? Watch over him? Hajime wasn’t sure, they’ll just have to figure it out as they go along. 


End file.
